


i think this time i'm dying

by diiem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, NOT a ship work, No Romance, Suicide, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), not cannon, they're minors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiem/pseuds/diiem
Summary: hello !! major TW/CW for s//c//de !!! i will take this down immediately if any of these CCs state they are uncomfortable with fanfics.tommy, while in exile decides to end things for good. but, he cant leave tubbo. it's too late for him to come back, tough, so tubbo is left alone.title taken from saline solution by wilbur !
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	i think this time i'm dying

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow !! thank you guys so much for 200 hits !! this is unbelievable, especially considering i just posted this this morning. i cant thank you guys enough.

Tommy observed his surroundings. He was in the nether after recently having been exiled, an allowment made by Dream, most likely to get Tommy’s unending whining further away. 

He was standing near the portal that, in the overworld, had been created by his exile home. In this nether spawn there were long paths on either sides of the portal, leading over a seemingly larger than usual lava pit.

Sometimes he had the sudden urge to jump in. The perfect escape to the pain that consumed him inside and out from being away from L’manberg, his home. Mainly, from missing Tubbo.

Oh, Tubbo. Tommy had forgiven him almost immediately after being exiled by him. He remembered the pain evident in the eyes belonging to the hardened voice telling him to leave.

Of course he forgave Tubbo. He longed to close the distance between them, to wrap him in an enveloping hug.

Now, normally, Tommy wouldn’t dare to say, or even think, such things. But Tubbo gave him a soft spot. Being away from him made him even softer for the other boy. His best friend.

But now wasn’t the time to think about Tubbo. He knew that if he continued, he’d step away as a coward would. He wasn’t a coward, he was a man. Men could do anything they aimed for. A man wouldn’t fear death.

Tommy would try to welcome death. It was such a likely, frequent, thing. He had lost Wilbur, his brother, and others he deeply cared about to death.

Maybe he could finally lose himself to it.

He edged closer to the edge of the narrow path until he was standing too close for safety. He sat on it, letting his legs dangle over the lava. He pondered over the consequences of pushing off the ledge into the ever-consuming lava.

He looked deeply into the lava, as if submitting into some kind of trance. It was calling for him.

Suddenly, there were footsteps. Yes, they were faint, but they were still audible. Tommy listened. It sounded as if they were coming closer.

But that couldn’t be. Everyone on the server knew this was his exile nether spawn. Anyone besides Dream and Tommy himself was strictly prohibited from entering the area.

But no, the footsteps got louder and louder, a voice beginning to accompany them.

A familiar voice. A very familiar voice, indeed.

A voice that could belong to no other than Tubbo. Tubbo, his best friend. Tubbo, who exiled him. Tubbo, whom he loved and whom loved him.

Tommy stayed completely still, frozen in place, as he processed this. Why would Tubbo be here? Was he searching for Tommy? Why would he be?

All too soon, the voice was understandable and the footsteps were far too close. Tubbo must be on the path.

“TOMMY,” he called repeatedly. The calling abruptly stopped. 

“Oh, Tommy, thank god I found you. Tommy, I’m so sorry! I’ve missed you-”

He was cut off as, without thinking, Tommy pushed himself into the burning substance hundreds of feet below. He relished in the feeling of the fall, anticipating what would come next.

He could absently hear Tubbo calling out his name with an urgency he had never heard coming from the boy before. Urgency, and pain.

He thought about Tubbo as he fell. He would be okay, wouldn’t he? He could be himself, even without Tommy there. Tommy knew he could. But suddenly the thought crossed his mind that Tubbo didn’t.

Tubbo would not be okay. He would worry himself, and grieve, and feel nothing but pain and sadness for a very long time after this. Tommy was to Tubbo what Tubbo was to Tommy, and he was just now realizing this.

He was too late, he knew, as his body was submerged into the lava. The last thing he felt before he felt no more, was regret. Regret for Tubbo.

Many exclamations of shock could be heard that fateful day when TommyInnit plummeted to his death in lava, but none as heart wrenching as Tubbo’s wracking sobs and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a oneshot, but i might add on if people want me to.


End file.
